Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda(Buat Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda
by Voidy
Summary: Kedatangan perwira baru bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi Kolonel Kurosaki, tetapi ketika yang datang adalah seorang wanita cebol dengan bola mata ungu nan cantik yang lebih pantas berada di rumah boneka daripada di medan perang, kata-kata yang tidak pantas meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan tindakannya itu adalah awal mula deritanya. A bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda (Untuk Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda

Summary: Kedatangan perwira baru bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi Kolonel Kurosaki, tetapi ketika yang datang adalah seorang wanita cebol dengan bola mata ungu nan cantik yang lebih pantas berada di rumah boneka daripada di medan perang, kata-kata yang tidak pantas meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan tindakannya itu adalah awal mula deritanya.

Dislaimer: Tite Kubo adalah pemilik karakter Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia dan Ishida Uryuu.

Judul diambil dari catch phrase dari iklan AXE, minus yang berada dalam kurung. AXE adalah brand parfum milik Unilever. Saya menyatakan bahwa AXE dan Unilever bukan milik Saya, dan hanya meminjam catch phrase sebagai judul fanfiksi ini.

Kalimat 'ikan teri kering yang belum matang' diungkapkan Park Ro Sa, ibu dari Seo Bum Jo dalam film drama Korea berjudul Pinocchio. Kalimat itu yang kemudian menginspirasi keseluruhan drabble ini. Kalau ungkapan yang lain itu, sepenuhnya saia karang sendiri.

-Kesan Pertama-

"Lambat sekali!" omel Ichigo sembari bersedekap dada menunggu kedatangan mobil yang akan mengantar prajurit baru di pleton mereka. Sudah terlambat satu jam. Ini akan menjadi nilai minus bahkan sebelum mereka mulai bertugas. Kolonel satu ini bersumpah bahwa dia akan dengan senang hati membuat hari-hari si anak baru tersebut bagai neraka.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri ada tanah longsor di jalan menuju kemari. Tidak sabaran sekali kau ini!" cerca Ishida, Kolonel seangkatannya yang ikut berdiri di depan gedung markas tentara divisi tiga.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah mobil jip bercorak loreng menampakkan wujudnya. Pria bermarga Kurosaki ini sudah tidak sabar menyapa perwira yang akan bergabung dengan mereka dengan penuh bunga dan peri. Oh, sarkasme.

Setelah kendaraan militer itu berhenti, keluar lah seorang … wanita? Pendek seperti kurcaci pula! Apa pemerintah pusat sudah gila? Mereka mengirim boneka berwajah cantik, dengan mata ungu yang terkesan mistis, dan gemuknya seperti sebatang lidi.

"Apa ini? Ikan teri kering yang belum matang?"

Sindiran yang sungguh tajam. Lihat saja, si mungil di depannya segera mendelik penuh amarah padanya. Wah, berani benar seorang prajurit junior menatap sangar pada atasan.

"Tunggu. Lebih tepat taoge layu yang telat dipanen."

Kali ini iris violet itu menyipit. Ada bara api berkilat di bola mata tersebut. Dan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba merayap di sekujur tubuhnya ….

Tidak! Tidak mungkin seorang Kurosaki Ichigo takut pada makhluk yang tak lebih tinggi dari dadanya ini.

"Mungkin buah plum yang dijemur kelewat lama. Bisa jadi koran bekas lusuh yang basah terkena becek. Atau bunga yang kuncupnya saja belum tumbuh. Kalau pusat ingin mengirim sebuah bunga ke barak yang penuh laki-laki begini, seharusnya mereka mengirim bunga yang lebih segar. Setidaknya bunga yang sudah mekar. Hei, boneka kecil. Pulang sana ke pangkuan Ibumu. Tempatmu bukan di sini," remeh Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir lalat.

"Sayang sekali, tapi pernyataan Anda tadi tidak tepat sama sekali, Kolonel Kurosaki."

Ow, jadi perempuan cebol tersebut berani membantah kata-katanya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" tantang Ichigo dengan seringai kejam tersungging di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian ditopang di sisi pinggangnya.

"Saya Letjen Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai hari ini Saya ditempatkan di sini menggantikan Jendral Hirako, Kolonel Kurosaki. Kolonel Ishida," ujarnya dengan nada tenang sembari menyapa kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Ichigo membatu. Sirna sudah cengiran di wajahnya tadi. "Kau pasti bercanda," lirihnya tak percaya.

"Oh, apa mungkin Anda ingin Saya tersenyum dan berkata 'Kejutan! Yang tadi itu hanya bohongan! Haha!'" tebak Rukia menggunakan nada ceria pada akhir kalimatnya, hanya untuk lebih mencemooh kebodohan si kepala jeruk itu. "Sayang sekali, tapi Saya dengan terpaksa harus mengecewakan harapan Anda. Dan kebetulan Saya datang bersama para perwira yang akan bergabung dengan divisi tiga di bawah pimpinan Saya," ungkapnya kembali menggunakan nada bicara yang datar dan dingin, menekankan kata 'terpaksa' dan 'di bawah pimpinan Saya'.

Iris coklat Ichigo berlaga dengan bola mata ungu sang Letjen, dan tentu saja … pemuda ini kalah dengan terhormat. Tidak sama sekali.

"Silakan, Letjen Kuchiki. Anda pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Memasang senyum hormat yang kaku, Ichigo membungkuk dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah pintu untuk kurcaci yang akan menjadi atasannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Kolonel."

Ada sesuatu saat Rukia mengucapkan kata 'Kolonel' yang menyiratkan sebuah janji akan derita penuh nestapa. Batin Ichigo menyadarinya secara penuh.

Setelah Rukia menghilang dari hadapannya, pemilik rambut jingga ini berbisik pilu, "Aku akan mati … oleh seorang wanita cebol. Itu cara mati yang paling memalukan."

"Dan sangat tidak keren," tambah Ishida dengan senyum mengejek. Lelaki berkacamata itu seakan menikmati ketidakberdayaan rekannya tersebut. "Aku baru tahu ada stroberi yang bisa menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri," imbuhnya santai seraya berlalu dari tempat itu.

Yap, kesan pertama terburuk yang bisa kau berikan pada calon atasanmu. Sungguh luar biasa, Ichigo.

Voidy's note: hanya drabble pendek karena kalimat 'ikan teri kering yang belum masak' sepertinya sindiran yang bagus untuk Rukia. Tentu saja akan ada konsekuensi bagi yang berani mengatakannya. Catch Phrase dari iklan AXE entah kenapa cocok ketika ide ini mulai terbayang di benak saia. Jadi lah drabble selesai ketik satu hari.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda (Untuk Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda

Summary: Kedatangan perwira baru bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi Kolonel Kurosaki, tetapi ketika yang datang adalah seorang wanita cebol dengan bola mata ungu nan cantik yang lebih pantas berada di rumah boneka daripada di medan perang, kata-kata yang tidak pantas meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan tindakannya itu adalah awal mula deritanya.

Dislaimer: Tite Kubo adalah pemilik karakter Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia dan Ishida Uryuu.

Judul diambil dari catch phrase dari iklan AXE, minus yang berada dalam kurung. AXE adalah brand parfum milik Unilever. Saya menyatakan bahwa AXE dan Unilever bukan milik Saya, dan hanya meminjam catch phrase sebagai judul fanfiksi ini.

Sedikit perubahan pada judul karena ternyata judul pertama yang telah ditetapkan melebihi limit, sehingga hilang dua huruf terakhir menjadi 'Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda (Untuk Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah An'. Terpaksa judul diakali menjadi 'Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda(Buat Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda'. Spasi sebelum tanda hubung dengan sangat terpaksa dihilangkan supaya judulnya muat. Saya betul-betul minta maaf untuk kerancuan ini.

-Neraka Itu Ada-

Kolonel Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju salah satu ruang kosong agar dia bisa beristirahat sebentar. Bayangkan saja, kemarin malam dia hanya mendapat jatah tidur dua jam. Dua jam! Setan cebol sekaligus atasan barunya (yang cukup cantik kalau Ichigo boleh menambahkan) secara brutal memeras tenaganya. Dia harus bergadang semalaman untuk merapikan arsip di gudang.

'Susun berdasarkan tahun. Lalu urutannya sesuai alfabet. Jangan lupa untuk memeriksa berkas mulai dari tahun lalu. Dan rangkum semua laporan yang memuat kejadian anomali yang ada di barak.'

Itu adalah sebagian perintah dari Letjen Kuchiki yang musti dilaksanakan Ichigo. Dan batas waktunya cuma sampai besok, ah bukan … pagi ini. Alhasil, pekerjaannya baru beres pukul tiga pagi. Sedangkan jam lima dia sudah harus melapor untuk tugas berikutnya.

Ini neraka!

Dengan langkah terseok-seok begitu, Ichigo lebih menyerupai mayat hidup. Apalagi dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata dan kulit pucat akibat kelelahan. Sudah pas jika dia merayakan malam 31 Oktober lebih cepat. Irit ongkos _make-up_ lagi.

Setelah sampai di ruang audio visual yang sedang tak berpenghuni, Ichigo langsung selonjoran kemudian mencuri waktu tidur yang berharga di sela jam kerja. Sayangnya, Ishida juga punya urusan di tempat tersebut.

"Kurosaki? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya si kacamata dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku perlu waktu tidur sebentar karena atasan iblis dari neraka itu menyiksaku habis-habisan!"

"Heh? Menurutku, sih itu salahmu sendiri."

"Berhenti meledekku, mata empat! Kalau aku sedang tidak malas, sudah keropos badanmu itu karena kuhajar!"

"Oh, aku takut sekali," ledek Ishida dengan senyum sinis.

"Hah! Ini semua gara-gara bos kurcaci itu! Aku bersumpah dia itu pasti keturunan iblis! Masa hanya karena sedikit sindiran dia langsung membalasku seperti ini? Aku ini bukan sapi perah!"

Sebuah sepatu bot ala tentara melewati ambang pintu. Diikuti si pemakai. Kehadirannya tidak disadari pria berkepala jeruk yang sibuk mengomel tetapi tidak demikian dengan Kolonel pencinta warna putih dan kebersihan ini. Ishida membulatkan matanya, memandang horor tamu yang baru datang tersebut.

"Perempuan pendek yang lebih mirip boneka itu, bisa dengan mudah kuinjak dengan sol sepatuku dan dia sudah habis tak bersisa! Kutebak dia juga tidak laku. Sebagai wanita, dia sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik. Lihat saja badannya itu, tidak bisa kubedakan mana depan mana belakang! Hahaha!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Kalau mesin cuci di barak rusak, minta saja dia menjadi papan penggilasan. Pasti beres!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Apa, sih! Berisik sekali kau ini!" Ichigo pun bangun sedikit dari posisi tidurannya. Matanya sudah siap melempar tatapan tajam khasnya.

Lalu hening.

"Letjen!"

Dengan sangat tidak elit, pemuda bermarga Kurosaki ini bangun dan langsung memasang sikap hormat.

Kuchiki Rukia hanya membisu. Di sampingnya, Ishida menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah bersaha memperingatkan rekannya tersebut, tapi yang bersangkutan tak henti-hentinya bercurcol ria.

"Kolonel Kurosaki. Apa Anda sudah mempersiapkan balai latihan untuk kunjungan Jendral Kenpachi sore ini?" tanya Rukia tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah?" Ichigo melongo. Setahunya dia tidak pernah mendapat perintah seperti itu.

"Jendral Kenpachi akan berkunjung untuk inspeksi dan menguji para kadet. Jadi Saya harap balai latihan yang akan digunakan sudah bersih, mengkilat dan tidak tersisa sebutir debu pun nantinya." Bola mata ungu tersebut menyipit. Ichigo hanya mampu meneguk ludah. "Tentu saja, Anda sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bukan, Kolonel?"

"Siap laksanakan!" patuh Ichigo meringis dalam hati. Habis sudah dirinya. Menerima nasib menjadi babu bersih-bersih satu gedung seluas lapangan sepak bola. Rontok semua tulang-tulangnya malam ini.

"Oh, satu lagi," Rukia menambahkan sembari tersenyum tipis. "Saya dengar Anda cukup mumpuni dalam seni bela diri. Jendral Kenpachi pasti senang mendapat lawan yang menyenangkan nantinya. Bukan begitu, Kolonel?" Kilat di iris cantik tersebut membuat sekujur tubuh Ichigo merinding.

Desas-desus mengenai kesadisan atasan beruang jabrik itu sudah terkenal ke seantero pasukan. Dan si rambut jingga ini akan menghadapinya selepas dia banting tulang membersikan balai!

'Golok, mana golok?! Bunuh aku sekarang, Tuhan! Bunuh saja akuuu!'

Voidy's note: Lanjutan di mana Ichigo menderita. Meski pendek, semoga pembaca bisa menangkap kalau dia disiksa habis-habisan oleh Rukia di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda (Untuk Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda

Summary: Kedatangan perwira baru bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi Kolonel Kurosaki, tetapi ketika yang datang adalah seorang wanita cebol dengan bola mata ungu nan cantik yang lebih pantas berada di rumah boneka daripada di medan perang, kata-kata yang tidak pantas meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan tindakannya itu adalah awal mula deritanya.

Dislaimer: Tite Kubo adalah pemilik karakter Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia dan Ishida Uryuu.

Judul diambil dari catch phrase dari iklan AXE, minus yang berada dalam kurung. AXE adalah brand parfum milik Unilever. Saya menyatakan bahwa AXE dan Unilever bukan milik Saya, dan hanya meminjam catch phrase sebagai judul fanfiksi ini.

Warning: Sedikit romance abal di chapter ini.

-Akhir Yang Menyiksa-

Sore itu, seperti sore-sore biasanya di barak. Selepas latihan yang menguras stamina dan energi, tinggal raga yang kuyu seperti kain pel, para perwira pulang ke barak. Seorang kolonel berambut sewarna jeruk juga berniat melepas letih dengan menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Namun salah satu rekannya memanggil, hingga mau tak mau ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Kurosaki! Jangan lupa kalau masih ada laporan yang belum kau serahkan kepada Letjen Kuchiki!" peringat temannya yang berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

Ichigo merasakan sakit kepala yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Setiap kali nama atasannya itu disebut, pasti migran ini datang tanpa diundang.

"Baik! Baik! Aku mengerti, Ishida! Aku akan ke ruangan 'iblis kurcaci' itu sekarang!"

Si kacamata segi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar julukan yang diberikan kepada pemimpin divisi mereka itu, tapi dia memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Bukannya sekali-dua kali saja Uryuu mengatakan supaya Ichigo menjahit mulutnya saja kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Hanya saja, bukan Kurosaki Ichigo namanya jika semudah itu menuruti nasehat orang.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Ichigo berjalan hingga tiba di depan ruangan si marga Kuchiki. Meneguk ludah, pemuda jangkung ini merasa konyol berdiri kaku seperti pintu di hadapannya dapat berubah wujud menjadi mulut monster nan mengerikan. Bola matanya berputar sekali, lalu bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar tiga kali.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lekuk alis di kening Ichigo bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Lagi, dia membuat si pintu bernyanyi nyaring.

Sama saja.

Mungkin penghuni neraka itu sedang keluar. Inspeksi atau semacamnya.

Berpikir demikian, Ichigo tidak ragu masuk ke ruang pribadi tersebut serta menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Atasannya. Letjen Kuchiki. Wanita besi berwajah tembok ditambah topeng es dengan pandangan mata yang sanggup membuat darah para tentara membeku, bulu kuduk menari girang dan tak segan menghukum bawahannya dengan super sadis. Iblis cebol dari neraka terdalam yang luarnya seperti boneka cantik bermata indah tersebut tengah terlelap damai di kursi empuknya.

Ichigo terpaku. Tak berani membuat gerakan sekecil apa pun. Irisnya yang sebesar bola pingpong menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

' _Cantik._ ' Pikirannya berbisik.

Cepat-cepat Kurosaki sulung ini menendang sisi maskulinnya yang berkhianat.

' _Ingat Kenpachi! Ingat Kenpachi!_ ' Otaknya mengulang berkali-kali.

Di situasi penuh kekalutan itu, Ichigo tak sengaja menyenggol meja di samping pintu yang memajang sebuah vas bunga antik. Alhasil si vas yang cantik jatuh dan menghasilkan bunyi yang membangunkan Rukia.

"Hng? Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" gumam dara mungil tersebut yang masih setengah sadar. Kelakuannya seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya. Tidak ada lagi Letjen Kuchiki yang berwibawa.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang karena melihat sisi Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya membuat Ichigo salah tingkah.

"A-aku minta ma-ma-maaf! Va-vas bunganya pecah, Le-le-letjen!"

"Oh? Aku ketiduran rupanya." Rukia menggosok matanya. Dan di benak Ichigo, tingkahnya itu terlihat sangat manis dan imut!

"La-laporan yang Anda minta, Letjen! Saya permisi dulu! Se-sekali lagi, maaf atas vasnya!" seru Ichigo terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan yang ditempati pimpinannya tersebut.

Dengan langkah seribu, Ichigo mencapai kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Segera saja ia melompat ke kasurnya untuk mengubur kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Tindakan itu sebetulnya membuat pria berambut oranye ini tidak dapat bernapas. Tapi masa bodoh!

Batinnya kacau-balau seolah baru dihempas puting beliung.

' _Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Kuchiki Rukia!_ ' sangkalnya masih tenggelam dalam penderitaannya.

Harus diakui, jatuh cinta pada Rukia yang sering menganiayanya adalah siksaan paling tak tertahankan yang bisa ia jalani. Malang nian nasib Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ini adalah awal dari perjalanan cintanya. Sungguh, akhir yang tragis, bukan?

Voidy's note: Menurut saia pribadi, membuat ichigo jatuh cinta sama rukia adalah siksaan paling ngenes buat dia. Ahah, dan yup! Drabel pendek ini sudah tamat. Kalau dilanjut nanti genrenya malah bergeser dan saia tidak menginginkan hal itu. cukuplah drabel penyiksaan ichigo kita hentikan sampai di sini. Terima kasih telah menemani saia selama drabel ini berlangsung. Kita berpisah di sini dan semoga bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak telah membaca hingga akhir.


End file.
